Killing A Legend
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: The 2006 summer season is fully underway and WWE's Legend Killer Randy Orton is on the hunt for the biggest legend in the history of WWE to kill, but will this Legend be killed or will it live on? Randy/Brooke Hogan!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here again with another journey into WWE which stars the Legend Killer himself Randy Orton on his quest to kill the Legends of WWE. But where will our story lead? Let us take the journey together everyone!_

August 20 2006

The crowd was buzzing in the Fleet Center after Hogan put his foot on the ropes, reversing the decision of Orton's pinfall win and Randy Orton just got out of the Ref's face and he was ready to continue his assault to try and achieve victory.

Randy then approached a weary Hulk Hogan who had just started to show signs of life by getting up to his feet. He threw punches at Hulk...which then made the WWE Legend "Hulk Up." This lead to one punch, then another, then another before an Irish whip, followed by a big boot to Randy which made the crowd pop.

Randy sold it perfectly, grimacing in pain.

The lovely 18 year old Brooke Hogan was at ringside, cheering for her father as he was on his classic comebacks. She had been purely there for moral support, staying out of the match while he did his classic 'Let me hear you' taunt with his hand on his ear but that was when everything changed as Brooke grabbed her father's right leg tightly to the shock of the crowd.

Hulk immediately fell face-first to the mat in confusion.

The crowd was irate as Hogan fell to the canvas as Brooke just stepped back from the ring, the referee broke from his shock at seeing such an act of betrayal to warn Brooke not to get involved. Meanwhile Randy was starting to get up to his feet, shaking away the proverbial cobwebs and getting his senses back from Hogan's assault

Randy had a cocky smirk on his face as he started pounding the mat, in anticipation for one word with 3 letters - R.K.O.

The Fleet Center was filled with jeering fans, hoping that their hero Hulk Hogan would rise up and put down Randy Orton. Hulk staggered up to her feet, not knowing that Randy Orton was lying in wait

Randy sprang up and leveled the Hulkster with an RKO.

Hogan sold the finisher well, looking like dead weight upon impact from the RKO. Brooke smirked slightly upon seeing her father get laid out by Randy Orton.

Randy smirked, covering Hulk for the academic pin.

"**ONE!**...**TWO!**...**THREE!**" The referee counted before signaling the bell to ring and the fans booed instantly.

"**MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!**" JR yelled as 'Burn In My Light' played to thunderous boos.

"**I-I'M IN SHOCK JR!**" King screamed, his mouth agape in disbelief. Randy Orton just defeated Hulk Hogan and Brooke entered the ring, clapping her hands in praise of Randy before hugging him.

Randy had a chesire-cat grin on his face as he returned the hug, before deciding to rile the crowd up further and kissed her on the lips.

Brooke was eager to help Randy put on a show. She kissed him back while everybody in the sold-out Fleet Center booed.

"JR...are we really witnessing this?" King asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to witness it, these fourteen-thousand people in the Fleet Center don't want to witness it, the millions of people watching at home don't want to witness it but it happened. **RANDY ORTON JUST KILLED HULKAMANIA!**" JR said with surprise and anger in his voice. He never thought he'd ever see Hulkamania die.

Randy smirked, pulling Brooke into his arms.

Brooke smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of being In Randy's arms before motioning for a mic. Once she had the mic she slowly broke free from Randy's embrace and began to speak, "In case you haven't realized by now, Brooke Hogan is all grown up and ready to be her own person, her own woman!"

The crowd booed loudly and started a loud 'Bull-!' chant.

"I'm sorry daddy, nothing personal but now..." Brooke bent over in front of Randy while she looked down at her fallen father while purposely giving the Legend Killer a view of her shapely backside as she smugly declared, "Brooke. knows. best." then she dropped the microphone on Hulk's motionless body.

Randy licked his lips. "Damn you have a great body girl.."

Brooke smiled, turning around and winking at her boyfriend before mouthing, "Lets go," with a smile so they could enjoy their victory in peace.

Randy nodded, smirking.

Brooke smirked as well. Randy's theme, "Burn In My Light" was barely heard over the amount of people who were booing Randy and Brooke over how Hulk Hogan was defeated and Hulkamania was killed.

Randy headed up the ramp, striking his iconic pose.

As Randy struck his pose Brooke just clung herself to him, a hand running down his abs while she had a sultry look on her face to let the whole crowd know that she was with one of the hottest, baddest, superstars in the WWE.

"How's that feel babe?" Randy purred.

"It feels good." Brooke smiled, feeling rather proud of herself over just what happened.

"C'mon let's go." Randy cooed softly.

Brooke nodded, walking backstage with an arm around Randy's waist.

As soon as they were back through the tunnel Brooke had a smile on her face, feeling proud that she stated her independence by helping Randy defeat her father.

Randy grinned, kissing her passionately.

Brooke closed her eyes, savoring the kiss with a soft moan.

"Ya like that?" The cool, charismatic 26-year-old cooed.

"Yeah." Brooke smiled, wanting the kiss to continue.

Randy smirked, happily obliging.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Randy while they kissed each other deeply.

Randy grinned into the kiss, deepening it.

"Randy, excuse me Randy a moment of your time." Backstage interviewer Josh Matthews said innocently, wanting an interview with the "killer of Hulkamania."

Randy growled, annoyed his moment had been interrupted. "Make it fast, Josh."

"You just defeated the legendary Hulk Hogan and you left the match with his daughter Brooke right by your side. What's next for the Legend Killer?" Josh asked.

"Josh, do I really need to answer that question?" Randy asked, smirking as he turned to Brooke. "Do I, babe?"

"Not at all." Brooke said with a sneer in her voice as she continued, "See I know my dad very well. He'll be out for revenge, get mad at me and all that stuff, but me and Randy will be ready for it and if he doesn't that's still okay too. He'll just be looking for more legends to beat up." Brooke flipped her hair in arrogance.

"Yep. There's no stopping the Legend Killer right baby?" Randy beamed at her.

"That's right." Brooke nodded and smiled, kissing Randy on the cheek.

"Now, are you quite finished?" Randy drawled.

"Yes, thank you for your time Randy." Josh said, concluding the post-match interview.

"Now why don't we head to your locker room and enjoy the show." Brooke smiled and winked at Randy, implying she wanted to do .

Randy smirked. "Good idea."

Brooke then walked right beside Randy hand in hand to his private locker room.

Randy had a huge grin on his face, clearly very pleased with himself.

Brooke smiled, leading Randy into his private locker room. She was ready to have some private time with her Legend Killer.

The two were officially WWE's newest power couple...

To be continued...


End file.
